


A Privilege

by Yelled-at-by-humanity (trashbender)



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/Yelled-at-by-humanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/Alternative ending; What if Hazel had been the grenade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Privilege

They stood beside the tombstone, watching people as they passed by without noticing them. Isaac was clutching the bouquet, not ready to let go of it yet. Beside him Gus stood passive with the unlit cigarette hanging almost forgotten between his lips.

'Well,' the blind boy muttered, looking around as if he could see something. 'This sucks.'

Augustus could only nod, his eyes never leaving the carefully curved letters that spelled Hazel Grace. His lower lip started to wobble as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Isaac dumped the flowers in front of the grave, patting the stone awkwardly before turning his back to it. His hands were shaking.

'Gus...' The blind boy heard the rustling of leather, the desperate heaving of his friends breath. It was soft and gentle, gone as soon as it had started.

Behind him he heard his best friend let out an unhappy, dry laugh. 'It was a privilege, Hazel Grace, a damn good privilege.'

That was when Isaac heard the zip of a lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is what happens when someone have a late night discussion with me.
> 
> This is my first time posting something like this (I have another account for anime and such), and I don't know; it's awfully short but I felt like it didn't need anything more. I guess all I can say is, sorry?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.


End file.
